Fade To Black, Yuki's Remembrance
by Shadewolfy
Summary: Why don't you remember me. Please remember me. Remember us. Sequel to Love Amongst The Snow
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Fade To Black, Yuki's Remembrance**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating:** T (Not really but just for fun)**

Genre: **Romance, Angst (Little bit, tiny really)**

Warning: **Hmm, spoilers for some, not all. Definitely the movie thought**

Disclaimer: **Don't own, I'd figured that much out by now**

Summary: **Why don't you remember me. Please remember me. Remember us.**

Talk = "You love me."

Thought = _But now you don't know_

**Sequel to Love Amongst The Snow**

**Bringing You: **

**Fade To Black, Yuki's Remembrance**

**Remember Me**

**Chapter 1**

**xXxXx**

Yuki's feet made nary a sound as she stepped amongst the mist, searching her mind for evidence. In her hand, which she held close to her chest, was the tenth squad sigil that had been on her outfit, which was now ripped off.

Large soft silver-grey eyes searched her mindscape for any evidence of Kasumi, who hadn't been answering any of her calls since that night when everything had seemed to go wrong.

Flashes of the boy with orange hair and the girl with black hair who looked a lot like Hisana-chan, ran through her mind once again and Yuki scrunched up her nose, trying desperately to grasp the memory, but to no avail. It slid like glittering silk between her fingers, to be lost.

Yuki snorted; this wouldn't do at all. Ever since the day before yesterday everything had seemed wrong in her environment. Some of her things was missing; all the items she would use if a sleepover were somehow in her future, wasn't there. Unfortunately she could remember no night where she took her stuff along.

And somehow parts of her memory were missing. Somehow parts of her memory that were supposed to connect just didn't and others just seemed to have loose strings drifting in the air.

Like how she knew Renji.

Yuki didn't remember ever being introduced to Renji, only seeing him in passing and knowing that he was a fukutaicho, yet how on earth could she know that Renji was a furious eater, like he was afraid the food would be taken. Or how his sword's name was Zabimaru, The Baboon King. Or that calling him pineapple would set him off.

There was no logical explanation, so Yuki decided to delve into the illogical.

Like how maybe something had been done to her mind.

And that was the reason why Yuki was going to see Kasumi, why she had been calling her, was to find out if Kasumi knew why her mind felt violated.

"Kasumi-chan, are you here?" Yuki called, cupping her hands by her mouth, before she listened to her echo bouncing off the walls, going further in.

"Yuki-hime?" It was faint, but it was Kasumi.

"Kasumi-chan." Yuki called again as she ran down the corridor, shielding away from the heavily locked doors that ran down the same corridor, following the path she was taking.

Yuki finally saw Kasumi standing before one of the doors, gazing at the door with a sad expression on her face. Yuki slowed when it became apparent that Kasumi wasn't aware she was standing next to her.

Yuki wrapped her arms around the dazed zanpaktou, leaning up to whisper into her ear, "Kasumi? Are you alright?"

Kasumi looked down to Yuki and Yuki was shocked to see tears in Kasumi's eyes. Kasumi smiled an incredibly sad smile and whispered softly, "You came."

Yuki frowned sadly, "Kasumi, you're scaring me."

Kasumi sniffed softly, "So sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm just sad."

"I can see that Kasumi-chan, but what I want to know is why? Why are you sad Kasumi?"

Kasumi turned back to the door, reaching out to place her right hand flat on the door, "What do you feel when you see this door, Yuki-hime?" She asked.

Yuki blinked at the change of topic, but mentally shrugged it off. She turned to the door Kasumi was watching and frowned, she had the same feeling with this door as she did with every other door in the corridor, "I feel like I would be punished if I went near it."

Kasumi shook her head sadly, "Would you do something for me Yuki-hime?"

Yuki turned back to Kasumi, "Of course Kasumi, you just have to ask, you know that."

"Then I want you to open the door," Kasumi motioned to the door.

"Kasumi . . ."

"Please Yuki."

The lost of –hime to her name made Yuki realize how important it was to Kasumi that she open the door so she stepped away from her zanpaktou.

At first Kasumi stiffened, fearful that her loss of respect would make her wielder leave before she became abruptly loose when Yuki stepped up to the door, visibly fighting her need to leave. Yuki turned to Kasumi, smiling, though with difficulty, as she asked, "Did you think I was going to leave"

Kasumi smiled at her wielder but didn't answer. Yuki nodded sharply before she turned back to the door and stretched out her hand.

Her right hand touched the doorknob _(western style)_ and twisted.

The door creaked open.

**xXxXx**

"Yuki!"

Yuki turned to Rukia who was running up to her, smiling at her friend.

"What's up Ru-chan?" She asked.

"I'm going to the living world as the shinigami for a small town that has had many hollow sightings."

"That's great, Rukia, but why are you telling me?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I figured I might as well get you some of those sweets you like so much as a surprise, but there was one problem" Rukia admitted.

Yuki frowned playfully, "And what would that be?"

Rukia pouted, "I can't remember what they were called."

Yuki laughed, trust Kuchiki Rukia to do something like that.

**xXxXx**

Yuki stood at the back of the gathering shinigami, not even trying to see over the men who stood before her.

They stood so swamped before her that she had no way of seeing her new taicho and fukutaicho of squad 10.

Yuki carefully touched the hilt at her side, Kasumi the mist goddess, in reverence as she thought of the fledgling bond that was forming between her and her zanpaktou.

Zanpaktou.

It took everything in Yuki not to squeal in a high voice.

She was finally here.

She was finally a real shinigami.

Now she would be able to do everything she had always wanted to.

A sharp gravelly voice broke her concentration (read: hyper freak-out) as the voice addressed the crowd.

Yuki listened, compelled, to the voice, "You are all in 10th squad, the investigation and retrieval squad. We are the first wave to be sent in. In this squad, much like the second squad, stealth is the key. If you prefer violence, move to the 11th squad. Otherwise don't any of you dare to abuse, bully or harm any other shinigami, got it. And for the love of all that is Cold, leave the 4th squad alone. Their taicho would kill me. Now check in with your assigned number."

Yuki glanced down to the two in her hands before she glanced around. To her right was a number two above a door, which she immediately walked to. She had to dodge three different men, each with the intention of meeting the pretty little snowy shinigami, before she slipped into the room. She had just slid the door closed when she heard a soft gasp.

_Oh boy, my hair again._

The woman, for she was a woman, squealed suddenly and Yuki was violently yanked back. At first she wanted to fight when she realized that the woman was only hugging her, her huge breast blocking her ears so Yuki didn't hear a word the woman said.

The woman twirled Yuki around before she started dragging Yuki along. Yuki blinked slowly but decided to go with it, the woman would run out of energy soon enough.

_I hope._

"Taicho!" The woman suddenly screeched, making Yuki flinch and stare up at the clearly insane person. Seriously, who yells at a taicho?

The insane person, Yuki was really starting to fear for her life, pulled her up to a door that she ripped open. But not before Yuki got a look at the door's sigil.

_The taicho's office, oh boy._

Yuki was pushed into the office quite violently, where she flopped onto the couch facing the door. She watched as the woman, a strawberry-blond with pretty blue eyes, started rambling. Yuki shrank into the couch, praying with all her heart the Kasumi suddenly developed the ability of intangibility when the taicho that had been in the office walked around the couch, stopping next to her.

Yuki glanced down to her hands and shivered softly when the taicho spoke, "Matsumoto," So that was the weird lady's name, "What is the meaning of this? Shouldn't you be at the sorting?"

Matsumoto stopped, "But taicho, I mean, look at her."

Yuki flinched softly, she didn't have to say it so bluntly, she knew she was weird, with the white hair and all.

"So?" The taicho asked.

Yuki blinked, did he not care? Yuki felt a bubble of hope growing in her chest, hoping against all hope that he would not turn out like Jushia, her old boss.

"But taicho, look. She's a shiro as well." Matsumoto moaned.

Yuki stiffened, shiro. How she hated that nickname.

Wait.

As well?

"Matsumoto," The taicho growled. Matsumoto eeped before she left, or more accurately, ran for her life.

White and black stopped before her as the taicho turned to her. Yuki watched a hand reach down before the taicho pulled her face up.

The first thing Yuki noticed was the white, pure white spiky hair, but the thing she focused on?

Why, the beautiful teal eyes of her new taicho of course.

**xXxXx**

Yuki scrubbed the walls before her, kneeling down in to get to the hard to reach places.

"You didn't have to do this," Hanatarou whispered from behind her.

Yuki scoffed lightly, "And let those idiots get away with what they did? Never!"

Hanatarou blushed softly, "Thank you."

Yuki turned to her friend, smiling widely, "I'll always protect you Hanatarou, I won't stop until you want to protect yourself."

Hanatarou ducked his head, smiling with tears in his eyes.

Yuki just went back to her scrubbing when she heard voices coming from the pipes to her right. Yuki turned to the darkness, "Hanatarou?"

"Yeah?"

"Is anyone else supposed to be in the system?"

"No why."

"Because there are people in the system."

"What?" Hanatarou stepped up next to her; both of them watching the darkness and listening to the voices get louder.

"I told you not to take that path."

"Hey it's not like you know where we're going either."

"It's also your fault we're in this mess."

"Idiot, I'm not the one that took a header into a brick."

"Yeah but you're the one who yelled and attracted their attention."

"Shut up!"

Around the corner before them came two men, arguing quite loudly. Yuki frowned before she recognized them. One was Ganju, part of the Shiba family and the other was.

Yuki gasped.

The other was Rukia's Ichigo, the kid from the living world.

He must be here for her.

Yuki strode forward confidently until she was right in front of the men, who were both watching her warily.

"You two want to go to Rukia?" she asked.

The blond nodded furiously, grasping her arms and pulling her closer, "Please tell me you know a way to her."

Yuki glanced back to Hanatarou, who nodded to her. She turned back to Ichigo, "Yeah, and we can take you if you make a deal with us."

Ichigo nodded again, willing to deal, but Ganju frowned, "Anything."

"Wait," Ganju got out before Yuki interrupted him.

"We want you to promise to do everything in your power to break Rukia out," Yuki stated.

Ichigo nodded, his vibrant brown eyes alight.

**xXxXx**

It all clicked in her mind.

She let go of the doorhandle.

Yuki dropped to the floor, or at least tried to before Kasumi grabbed her and hoisted her upright.

It burned, it hurt so badly. Yuki felt like her hand and her head were on fire. It hurt so badly.

Make it stop.

Please.

Make it stop.

**xXxXx**

Haha, I know right.

Most of you really want to kill me right now eh, eh, eh?

But don't worry, it will happen.

Eventually.

Maybe.

Umm.

Yeah.

Okay.

Bye

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Fade To Black, Yuki's Remembrance**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating:** T (Not really but just for fun)**

Genre: **Romance, Angst (Little bit, tiny really)**

Warning: **Hmm, spoilers for some, not all. Definitely the movie thought**

Disclaimer: **Don't own, I'd figured that much out by now. Also don't own some of the things that are said. Just wrote it down.**

Summary: **Why don't you remember me. Please remember me. Remember us.**

Talk = "You love me."

Thought = _But now you don't know_

**Sequel to Love Amongst The Snow**

**Bringing You: **

**Fade To Black, Yuki's Remembrance**

**Remember You**

**Chapter 2**

**xXxXx**

Yuki sneezed.

That's it. She sneezed.

Then started coughing as she inhaled a mouthful of dust.

Yuki rolled away from where she had been lying, scratching at her face, trying desperately to get the dust off of her. When she brought her hands away from her face she gaped down at her hands, they were covered in dust.

She shuddered to think of what her face looked like.

Yuki glanced around. She was in her home, but why everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, she could not answer.

_Kasumi, what happened?_

_**You forgot some important things so I helped you remember.**_

_The door?_

_**Yes.**_

_What do I do now?_

_**Figure out what is going on. See if everyone forgot and find Rukia and Ichigo.**_

_Okay,_ Yuki thought as she stood, almost slipping on the thick layer of dust under her. As she left her bedroom she noticed that almost everything was covered in dust.

_What's with the dust?_ Yuki thought as she trailed a finger through the dust.

_**The power that came from your remembering accelerated the air around us.**_

_Interesting._

_**Not really.**_

Yuki sniggered softly; trust Kasumi to be bored by something so fascinating.

As Yuki slid her door open she flinched.

It felt like she hadn't seen the sun in ages. She curled her hand over her eyes, trying desperately not to cry. This was insane.

With a puff of clinging dust the little gray shinigami was gone.

The only evidence that anything had happened was the dust on the front porch that hadn't been there in the morning.

**xXxXx**

Yuki slid to a stop when she reached the giant library, intending to find out if it was just memory that was taken or if it was also written documents.

She strode confidently into the library, ignoring all the shinigami staring at her, or more accurately staring at the dust on her. She made a straight line to the "K" section, noticing out of the corner of her eye the librarian slipping out, probably to call Toshiro.

Yuki pulled out the "K,I" file and opened it. On the first page was a man named Kashita Ihisha, the next was a Kinachi Insama. It was only on the fifth page that she got to "Kurosaki" There were two files. One was on Kurosaki Isshin, the second on Kurosaki Ichigo.

_So it was just our memories, not the written stuff._

_**Appears so.**_

"Asuna Yuki, what are you doing?" A gravelly voice asked her. Yuki's first instinct was to hide, so she did.

Yuki peered over the mound of books around her and regarded the white haired taicho before her. She also noticed that the librarian was back, and in what appeared to be a panic attack.

"Ohio Taicho, how goes it?" she asked.

Toshiro regarded her silently before he stuck his hand out. Yuki grabbed it and hauled herself out of the pile of books, wincing at the sounds of spines hitting the floor. She had been so concentrated on the books that she had not noticed Toshiro until he had pulled her right up to him. Yuki did what she had gotten used to and placed one hand on his chest and the other on his upper arm.

Teal regarded silver as Toshiro stared at the mysterious shinigami before him, her large eyes on his. Toshiro dipped his head slowly, mesmerized by her eyes and getting closer. Yuki's eyelids lowered until only a sliver of silver and black could be seen.

Just as Toshiro was in breathing distance voices broke out around the corner. Toshiro gasped and moved away, missing the hurt look on Yuki's face.

Yuki steeled herself and straightened her outfit before she decided it was futile. She was already so dirty. She almost started giggling when she noticed the smudges of dust on Toshiro's chest and upper arm.

Yuki scooped down and picked up the file titled "K,I" and tucked it into her pockets just as other shinigami came around the corner.

Yuki slipped out in the confusion, not seeing Toshiro's eyes on her.

**xXxXx**

As Yuki flash-stepped back to her home she took the time to look around, only to run straight into a wall.

_**What in Heaven and Hell is that!**_

Yuki turned back to the thing that had distracted her, wondering how she had not noticed it the first time through there. It was the 12th squad labs but some kind of white hardened substance was covering it.

_Did that happen while I was sleeping?_

_**Probably. While you may not be very observant I don't think we would have missed that.**_

_Hmm_

Yuki moved closer to the building, wondering just what kind of substance it was when a flash from above pulled her attention.

From above her fell Ichigo and Kon.

Yuki grinned; Soul Society was in for it now.

She was off.

**xXxXx**

Yuki stopped on one of the partially destroyed roofs as she watched Ichiro and Kon talking below her. Or more like Kon freaking out and Ichigo trying to shut him up.

It was only when they noticed Hisagi-fukutaicho that she noticed the other shinigami around.

Yuki watched as Ichigo ran to Hisagi and inwardly groaned. They don't remember Ichigo so it would be like before all over again. Just as Ichigo started talking to Hisagi did Yuki notice the white _**thing**_ coming from the 12th squad labs.

It looked like a snake.

A very large, white, liquid snake with a tail fin.

As the group of shinigami went against the snake Yuki watched the roof of one of the taller buildings. Two people stood there, one of them holding a large scythe and a bundle of black material. It was only when Ichigo went Hollow that Yuki looked back. She watched as the snake was sliced in half, only to reform behind him.

As the snake attacked the door to Soul Society, Ichigo was attacked by the shinigami in Hisagi-fukutaicho's squad. Yuki moved closer to Ichigo, only to stop when she felt Renji arriving.

Disaster has come.

As Renji, Hisagi and Komamura-taicho attacked Ichigo, Yuki flash-stepped to the nearest safe point to watch the fight. She couldn't believe Komamura-taicho had used bankai though.

It was only when Ichigo and Kon went through the floor, into the sewers, that Yuki followed. She followed through the dust, tracking Ichigo through his reiatsu.

When she got into the sewers she scooped up the comatose Ichigo and let an excited Kon scramble up her arm.

"Please tell me you remember, Yu-sama. Please tell me you remember."

"Yeah, I remember. Kon settle down, I can't carry Ichigo and you if you keep that up."

"Okay. Are we safe?"

"Yes. Most shinigami wouldn't enter down here."

Kon nodded and settled down, wrapping his soft plushy arms around Yuki's neck. Yuki carried Ichigo, hoping that at least one 4th squad shinigami was somewhere down here. When she sensed Hanatarou she almost laughed. What were the odds of that.

"Hanatarou?" Yuki called down the halls.

There was a crash somewhere before her and a head popped out from around a corner.

"Yuki!" Hanatarou exclaimed, running up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hanatarou I need your help," Yuki said as she set Ichigo down. "I need you to heal him."

Hanatorou regarded the downed blond before he nodded and crouched down, his hand glowing green.

**xXxXx**

Yuki cuddled the plushy Kon close to her as she watched Hanatarou healing Ichigo with the 'laying of palms'. The doll in her arms was fast asleep, having been bored to sleep from watching Hanatarou's techniques at healing. Hanatarou was still healing the unconscious blond shinigami.

"How long is this going to take?" Yuki asked.

Hanatarou glanced her way, "Just a little more Yuki-senpai."

Yuki nodded and continued to watch the blond, willing him to wake up. They didn't have much time left to save Rukia, Yuki could feel it.

When Ichigo finally groaned and opened his eyes, Yuki was prepared to do a happy dance she was so relieved.

Ichigo first glanced down at Hanatarou, who smiled shyly back at him, then to Yuki who sat next to him holding a sleeping Kon.

"Where am I?" Ichigo asked, his eyes tracking the room.

"In the underground walkways, strange that we always seem to meet here né?" Yuki asked, regarding Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes grew wide as he watched her and she could see the question in his eyes. Yuki glanced to Hanatarou before looking back to Ichigo, silently telling him, 'Later, when we don't have company'.

Ichigo nodded before he glanced back at Hanatarou, who was still healing him, "Your healing ability's very impressive."

Hanatarou blushed, as he always did when someone complimented him, "Thanks, it wasn't that hard. It honestly felt like I had healed you before."

Both Yuki and Ichigo regarded Hanatarou sharply. Did he remember?

Hanatarou flinched at both their sharp gazes before he shook his head, "I'm sorry. I'm mistaking you for someone else."

Ichigo flopped backwards only to hit the wall behind him with a soft thump. Kon started stirring in Yuki's arms.

Both Yuki and Ichigo flinched when Hanatarou suddenly leaned down, "I've got it. You're worried about something, aren't you?"

"Like you could tell." Ichigo grumbled.

"But I can! The 'Laying of Hands' allows you to feel a person's soul through the palm of your hand. So I can feel the pain from your heart as well your physical wounds."

"Nothing's gonna change if I sit here mulling over it," Ichigo replied as he stood.

The now-awake Kon perked up, "Heading out?"

"Yeah."

"Okay!" Kon said as Yuki stood, avoiding Ichigo's huge blade in the process.

As Yuki and Ichigo moved to exit the chamber they were in, Ichigo turned back to Hanatarou, "Thanks for helping me out, Hanatarou."

Yuki groaned low in her throat.

Ichigo, that dumbass.

**xXxXx**

"Where are we going now?" Yuki asked.

Ichigo glanced back at her before he turned to face the front again, "We're going to see Byakuya."

"Kuchiki-taicho? Why?" Yuki wondered as she sped up.

"Maybe he knows something."

"Because of Hisana-chan?"

Ichigo turned in surprise, "You know about Hisana-san? Better question, how is it you remember and no one else does?"

"Rukia told me about Hisana-chan and I remember because Kasumi doesn't like people messing with my head. You know how it is."

Ichigo thought's turned to Hichigo and he had to agree. Hichigo had not liked that Muramasa guy messing with his terrain.

"Okay, so Kasumi made you remember Rukia and me?"

"Yeah," Yuki answered as they stopped outside Kuchiki-taicho's room.

"That picture! It's Nee-san!" Kon suddenly called when he caught sight of Hisana's picture.

Kuchiki-taicho turned to them, "Don't be so loud."

"Sorry for just barging in," Ichigo said as he stepped away from the beam he had been leaning against. "I don't want to stir up any trouble here." Ichigo glanced briefly to the picture of Hisana, "That's a picture of Hisana-san, isn't it? She looks just like Rukia. You feel it too, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Yuki glanced sideways and spotted something white disappearing around the corner just as Kuchiki-taicho said that.

"Don't you start too!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Hisana-san's Rukia's sister, remember?"

"Rukia?" Kuchiki-taicho mused.

"Yeah, Rukia." Ichigo nodded. "You adopted Rukia as your own sister." Ichigo started walking forward, "She's the sister you were willing to break the rules for."

Yuki moved so that she was visible to Kuchiki-taicho, who glanced at her briefly before focusing solely on Ichigo again.

"I guess you don't remember her either," Ichigo said when Kuchiki-taicho's facial expressions didn't change.

Kuchiki-taicho turned back to the picture of Hisana and regarded it for a few seconds, "How. . . How do you know about my wife, Hisana?"

Yuki glanced to Ichigo, also wondering how he found out.

Ichigo glanced down before he replied, "Because I . . ."

But he never got to finish that sentence because at that moment Yuki was smacking herself. Why hadn't she told Ichigo about the man who had clearly gone and told everyone in 6th about them.

As more and more doors were slid open and more shinigami were revealed, Yuki started backing away until she stood in the garden, watching and waiting to see what Ichigo might do.

Ichigo flash-stepped next to her as the shinigami ran after, stopping just short of entering the garden and coming after them.

Kuchiki-taicho walked out of the room, "Don't attack them," he said.

"Taicho!"

Yuki's head snapped sideways to see Renji kneeling on the roof to their left, an angry look on his face. He stood, "You bastard! What are you doing here?"

Ichigo and Yuki shared a glance just before Yuki flash-stepped away, just in time to avoid Renji's blow.

Yuki listened as Ichigo tried to calm Renji down from her position on top of a roof, just above Kuchiki-taicho, who paid her no mind.

When Renji released Zabimaru, Yuki felt like smacking herself.

Here we go again.

**xXxXx**

Inuzuri, Southern Rukongai, District 78.

That was their next stop.

Or it was until Ichigo suddenly veered off and ran for . . . a hill?

What on earth?

"Ichigo? What's up?" Yuki called.

"Can't you feel that?" Ichigo asked. "Rukia's on that hill."

Yuki focused on the hill and almost laughed. How had she missed that?

As she and Ichigo ran up a pathway, Yuki was hard-pressed to keep up with the speed Ichigo was going. She was already short of breath and her heart had begun to beat hollowly.

When they finally made it up the hill both Yuki and Ichigo spotted Rukia as Kon cheered.

"Nee-san!" Kon yelled.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called. As the two of them stopped before Rukia, she stood and turned to them.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. Yuki was about to ask if she knew who they were when she felt something wet on her chest. When she glanced down, her eyes softened when she spotted the crying plushy.

"Nee-san," Kon cried.

"Who are you?"

All three felt their world crack around them when Rukia suddenly spoke.

"Nee-san?" Kon's tears were forgotten. 

Yuki winced when she caught sight of Ichigo's face. "What do you mean, Rukia?" he asked. "It's me. Rukia."

Suddenly before Rukia appeared two people, both decked out in white and one of them holding a scythe. They were the two from before.

"Shinigami!" the girl hissed at them.

"What are they doing here?" the boy muttered softly.

"Who are you two?" Ichigo growled, his own danger senses going off.

Between the stare-off, no one but Yuki noticed Rukia moving until she was in front of the two.

"Rukia?" the girl asked, real concern on her face.

"Get back," Rukia said in monotone.

"Who in the world are you two?" she asked Ichigo and Yuki. "How do you know my name?"

Kon suddenly jumped from Yuki's chest to her shoulders and pointed at himself, "What about me? You remember me, don't you, Nee-san?"

"Silence, you strange creature!" Rukia called back.

"S-Strange creature . . . ?" Kon whimpered as he shrunk back into Yuki's arms.

"Rukia . . .?" Ichigo asked. "You really don't remember us?"

Rukia's face turned to slight shock.

"Come on, Rukia . . . It's me, Ichigo!"

Rukia's eyes widened further before she suddenly slumped, clutching at her head. The two white dressed people ran to her, presumably to see if she was alright.

Yuki felt her own head hurt under all of this.

Whoever these kids were, they were the reason Rukia didn't remember anymore.

Suddenly the boy disappeared and went straight for Ichigo, leaving Yuki to move to Rukia.

She had only taken a few steps when the girl screamed at her to stay back. Yuki narrowed her eyes.

Insolent little brat. She kept moving forward only to stop when the girl and Rukia suddenly disappeared in a flash of purple.

Yuki snorted.

Great.

**xXxXx**

Hey, next chappy. And only in a few days.

Cool.

Well, have fun.

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Fade To Black, Yuki's Remembrance**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating:** T (Not really but just for fun)**

Genre: **Romance, Angst (Little bit, tiny really)**

Warning: **Hmm, spoilers for some, not all. Definitely the movie thought**

Disclaimer: **Don't own, I'd figured that much out by now**

Summary: **Why don't you remember me. Please remember me. Remember us.**

Talk = "You love me."

Thought = _But now you don't know_

**Sequel to Love Amongst The Snow**

**Bringing You: **

**Fade To Black, Yuki's Remembrance**

**Remember Us**

**Chapter 3 **

**xXxXx**

Ichigo and Yuki sat side by side on a small porch at Yuki's old home. It was destroyed now but it was also deserted, which was the main thing they wanted.

The little plushy named Kon was pacing before them, its paws crossed and one resting near the line that made its mouth. Every time it took a step and a paw hit the ground a squeak could be heard.

"No matter how you look at it, those weirdos have to be behind this whole mess." Kon muttered as he took another lap. "They even kidnapped Nee-san." After a pause Kon continued. "I just can't believe Nee-san didn't remember us."

Little Kon turned to the non-moving Ichigo and splayed its paws wide, "It's not your injuries that are hurting you, it's your heart."

Yuki glanced up at Ichigo, watching his face for any emotion.

"Say something, damn it! C'mon!" Kon fumed when Ichigo didn't answer.

"Ichigo?" Yuki asked.

"It's completely hopeless . . ." Ichigo murmured. "Rukia and Renji, everyone's the same. None of them remember me anymore."

"Hey, I'm still here aren't I?" Yuki asked. Ichigo turned blank brown eyes to her. "Don't give up so easily Ichigo. We can still fix this."

"You sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah!" Kon said, little plushy paws waving, "We can fix this so that Nee-san can come home."

Yuki smiled down at the attention starved plushy and picked him up. Kon glanced up at her before turning his eyes to Ichigo.

"Even back in the real world, you realized something had happened to Nee-san. You haven't forgotten about her and neither has Yu-sama. You two haven't lost your link with Nee-san yet. You can still save her, still make her remember."

Ichigo smiled before he suddenly grimaced playfully, "God, I can't believe I got lectured by you of all people. I've apparently still got a long way to go."

"Did you finally pull yourself together?" Kon asked.

Ichigo smiled down at the plushy, "Kon. Thanks."

The doll in Yuki's hands suddenly blushed a bright red and was about to answer when both Yuki and Ichigo flash-stepped away from the porch, both had their eyes trained on the three newcomers, completely ignoring the insignificant shinigami surrounding them.

"You won't escape this time. We're taking you in, intruder, don't try to resist!" Toshiro said just before he noticed Yuki. His teal eyes went wide while his intimidating stance slackened. "Asuna Yuki? What on earth are you doing here and with this intruder?" Toshiro asked.

Yuki regarded her taicho, completely ignoring Ichigo's concerned looks. "While you may not remember him, I will never forget the man that saved my life." Yuki said.

Ichigo smiled, looking around at the shinigami, before he too turned to Toshiro, "Aren't you going a little overboard, Toshiro?" He asked.

Ikkaku straightened as he regarded Ichigo, "What was that? Hey, punk, how'd you know Hitsugaya-taicho's name?"

Ichigo grinned at Yuki, who smiled in response before he turned back to Ikkaku, "Of course I know it, I know you all. Ikkaku." He regarded the bald man. "Yumichika." He said to the violet haired man. "I won't forget about you, even if you don't remember me."

"Huh," Ikkaku asked, "What's that mean?"

"The intruder's just sprouting nonsense, Ikkaku." Yumichika said.

Toshiro, who had been having a staring contest with Yuki, suddenly regarded Ichigo, "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"A Substitute Shinigami?" Ikkaku asked. He suddenly moved. "Then prove it to me!"

With a jump Ikkaku was in front of Ichigo and swung his sword. Yuki and Kon moved backwards, up against the tree, and watched the fight take place.

_Go Ichigo,_ Yuki thought.

Yuki winced slightly when they destroyed the remainder of her old house and took a dive to the right to avoid Ikkaku, who landed in front of the tree.

"Get back, Madarame. It's my turn." When Toshiro spoke Yuki tried really hard to refrain from banging her head into something solid. Toshiro attacked Ichigo just then. Toshiro seemed to be talking to Ichigo but Yuki couldn't hear a thing. She moved back to the front of the tree since Ikkaku had moved away.

A yell brought her attention back to the fight. "I don't remember you!" Toshiro kicked Ichigo away and as Ichigo jumped into the air he used Demon magic. "Way of Binding No. 63: Winding Binding Chains!"

Large golden yellow chains wrapped Ichigo tight up to the tree and only then did Yuki move. She jumped up so that she floated in front of Ichigo to stop the inevitable attack which did come. Toshiro let out a stream of ice that went straight to Ichigo, and by default, Yuki.

Kasumi flashed in the morning light as the ice was blocked.

Toshiro panicked slightly when he noticed Yuki standing next to Ichigo, shaking bits of ice from her sword. _He had almost hit her._

Just as Yuki made to break the chains they suddenly shattered and Renji appeared on the other side of Ichigo. Ichigo fell from the tree and Yuki followed him down. They both stared at Renji, who had joined them on the grass.

"What's the meaning of this, Abarai?!" Toshiro called.

"Renji?" Ichigo said.

Renji ignored Toshiro in favor of grabbing Ichigo's front, "Don't call me by my first name! You're still the enemy. You're an intruder who's attacking Soul Society. You're supposed to be the enemy . . . But for some reason, I just can't bring myself to believe it. Looks like I'm not the only one not believing it." He said as he glanced to Yuki. Renji turned back to Ichigo, "My head understands that you're my enemy, but my gut . . . keeps saying that you're not the real enemy! So I'm gonna go with my gut!"

"Abarai?" Toshiro asked.

Renji turned from Ichigo to Toshiro, "I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-taicho, will you please let us go?"

Toshiro regarded Renji for a while when his head suddenly snapped to the right. All three, Yuki, Ichigo and Renji flinched when Sou-taicho came walking up the steps with other taicho's behind him, his power flooding the environment.

"I do not forgive traitors." Sou-taicho said.

**xXxXx**

Yuki breathed carefully, trying hard not to take deep breaths. It was hard to breath with Sou-taicho's power resting heavily on them and permeating the air. She turned silver eyes to Renji when he breathed, "Sou-taicho."

She glanced back to Sou-taicho as he came to a stop at the top of the steps, "We must apprehend the intruder." He said.

Yuki's right eye twitched when all around them 2nd squad units started appearing, ready for battle.

"Please hear me out, Captain-Commander!" Renji suddenly called, scaring Yuki badly, who glared at his back.

Kon popped up in her arms, "Yeah, let's talk this over!"

In the stare off Sou-taicho's words rang clear, "There will be no negotiating!"

"Seize them!" Soi-Fong-taicho called.

As the 2nd squad moved Yuki closed her eyes, ready for the inevitable when to her delight the sound of a firework shooting went off, and with a crack Benihime cried out. Shinigami went flying and with nary a sound Urahara-taicho landed before the Yuki, Ichigo and Renji, Benihime drawn and wearing his 12th taicho outfit.

**xXxXx**

"You!" Soi-Fong-taicho yelled.

"You're-!" Renji started.

"Urahara Kisuke?" Sou-taicho asked.

"Urahara-san . . ." Ichigo asked. Yuki just grinned.

"Long time no see, Captain-Commander." Urahara-taicho said with a smile.

"How did you manage to return?" Sou-taicho questioned.

"Oh, I've always known how. But I'm afraid that's all I'll say." Urahara-taicho replied.

"What do you want?"

"I believe you're in a state of emergency."

"We don't need help from a traitor like you!" Soi-Fong-taicho yelled, grabbed her sword and ran to Urahara.

With a flicked of orange, Yoruichi appeared in from of Urahara, "Don't be so rash, Soi-Fong."

Soi-Fong-taicho stuttered to a stop, shock on her face, "Yoruichi-sama!"

Yoruichi called out to the rest, "Haven't you all forgotten something very important?"

"What might that be?"Ukitake-taicho asked mildly.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately." Kyouraku-taicho mused, "I'd love to know why."

"What do you know?" Sou-taicho questioned.

"The source of our problems." Urahara answered.

"The source of our problems?"

"Indeed. But first . . . Kurosaki-san! It would appear that the people who altered Kurotsuchi-san and Rukia-san's memories are the same people."

Ichigo started, "The same . . . You mean those two wielding the scythes?!"

Urahara looked back at Ichigo, "So you've already met them . . . Then we'd better hurry. Leave the rest here to us and hurry after them. Rukia-san's in danger!"

Ichigo squared his shoulders and nodded, "Okay," He turned to Yuki, "Are you coming with?"

Yuki shook her head and passed Kon over to Ichigo, "Find her," She whispered to both boys, "Find her and bring her home."

Ichigo nodded and turned to Toshiro. One flash-step and he was at his side, whispering something into his ear. After he was done he turned to Renji, "Let's go, Renji."

Renji snarled at Ichigo, "I told you, quit calling me by my first name!" but dutifully followed him.

"Wait!" Soi-Fong cried, starting after them when Yoruichi grabbed her shoulder. Yoruichi regarded Soi-Fong before she turned back to Yamamoto, "Everyone's probably noticed it to a certain degree." She started.

Yuki trotted up to Urahara, who turned to her, "I'm going to see if I can't spot something." She said. Urahara nodded before he turned back to Yoruichi.

Yuki flash-stepped away, not noticing teal eyes on her.

She finally came to a stop on the hill overlooking her old and now destroyed house

Yuki's eyes followed Ichigo as he flash-stepped away. Her white hair whipped around her as silver eyes regarded the world around her that seemed to fall away.

She glanced down at the shinigami by her house, Urahara still explaining the truth to the other.

_**Do you miss him?**_

Yuki's eyes narrowed as she regarded Toshiro. _Yeah_

_**Soon it will be over. Is there a problem?**_

_I betrayed Soul Society when I allied myself with Ichigo. I don't know what will happen._

Kasumi snorted, _**You and Ichigo probably saved Soul Society. I don't think Yamamoto-Sou-taicho would prosecute you.**_

Yuki nodded, not noticing the change in her environment. The hair on the back of her neck suddenly stood on end. She turned, spotting her taicho watching her, "Yes Taicho?"

"Why'd you stop me?"

Yuki blinked, "What?"

"Hyourinmaru. Why'd you stop me? Why'd you risk yourself?"

Yuki laughed, "I knew I could. Besides Ichigo is important to me."

Toshiro scowled, "I don't like him."

"You never really did."

Toshiro blinked at her back, "I didn't?"

Yuki laughed again, loving teasing her taicho, "I lie. You never really minded him."

Toshiro scowled again. He moved closer to Yuki, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes.

The two shiro shinigami stood side by side, teal and grey staring out into the distance. Both stood in silence. Toshiro continued to watch Yuki, after a while, blatantly staring at her. Yuki smiled and turned to Toshiro, "What is it Taicho?"

"Do you know what he said to me?"

Yuki's eyebrows furrowed, "Who?"

"The substitute shinigami."

"Ichigo? What'd he say?" She asked.

"Not to say something stupid to you. Do you know why he said that to me?" Toshiro asked, glancing at her.

Yuki opened her mouth, starting to talk when the ground suddenly rumbled. Yuki's eyes widened as she stumbled. The twelfth squad barracks suddenly exploded, sending snakes into all directions. Toshiro whipped around and flash-stepped away, Yuki following closely.

Both stopped near Matsumoto, sensing the rest of the taicho's stop behind them.

**xXxXx**

Yuki jumped, soaring closer to the monster, her hand wrapped around Kasumi's hilt, pulling her out. Her left hand's fingers on the blade as words slipped out of her mouth.

"Mumei no Kiri Megami."

There was a small, compact explosion and mist suddenly appeared, folding into itself to envelop her and her surrounding area, quite quickly.

From the mist, blades started raining down on the monster. They pierced with pinpoint accuracy. Yuki drifted slowly, her mind controlling each blade as they rained down as if they were her own arms.

It was only when someone screamed that Yuki snapped out of her airy state, a side effect of her mist power. Mist whipped around her as she moved forward to see the monster holding Matsumoto.

As Yuki started to power up, her mind drifted away.

**xXxXx**

As Yuki fought, one of the monsters tentacles wrapped around her. Yuki's mind snapped back immediately. She invoked her Bankai.

"Aimaina Kyûkyoku no Misuto no Megami."

The Mist Goddess appeared.

**xXxXx**

_It's finally over,_ Kasumi said.

Yuki hummed in response, pulling her Bankai back into herself.

_Yuki-hime? Is something wrong?_

Yuki took three long, deep breaths before the truth slipped out, _Yes_. She dropped to her knees. Her eyesight started to dim. One hand pressed down on her wound to her abdomen.

She hit the ground, not hearing her name called.

**xXxXx**

Her head hurt, her chest throbbed and it felt like she had cotton in her mouth.

Great way to wake up.

As lids rose, silver eyes glanced around. She was in a hospital room, lying on the bed, nicely tucked in. Next to her lay a golden plushy.

"Kon?"

The plushy awoke with a start, "Yuki-sama, you're finally awake."

Yuki nodded, "Yeah, but I'm confused."

Kon blinked, "About?"

"Everything."

Kon nodded, "Okay, yeah. First, Nee-san was saved. Ichigo did another one of his hero moves and she turned back to normal. Also, everyone's memories have started coming back so things are going back to normal."

"Oh, you're awake. Finally." Someone said from the doorway.

Yuki looked up at the scowling face of Ichigo. Rukia stood behind him, smiling brightly at her.

"Hey guys," She said, leaning back, "Is everything alright with you Rukia?"

Rukia nodded, still smiling at her.

"What?" Yuki asked, getting suspicious of her smile.

Rukia shook her head, her grin growing wider. She strode forward to stop at Yuki's side. "I just wanted to say thanks. You and Ichigo and Kon saved me." She scooped the plushy up from the bed. Yuki blinked.

As Rukia turned to leave, she winked at Yuki then moved to the door. Just at the doorway she stopped, "Good afternoon Taicho."

She stepped aside and left. Yuki watched with wide eyes as snowy white hair and teal eyes were revealed.

"Taicho?" She questioned.

Toshiro stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. His eyes were on hers. He came to sit next to her.

"What's the matter Taicho?" Yuki asked.

Toshiro frowned, "Were you just going to let me believe that we had nothing?"

Yuki blinked in confusion, "What are you talking abo-"

She was cut off by lips on hers. Toshiro pulled back, "You should have told me."

"Sorry," She whispered in return, curling her hand in his hair and pulling him closer.

Just as they started to kiss Toshiro suddenly pulled back, "Oh and since when can you use Bankai?"

Yuki laughed before pulling him in again.

**xXxXx**

I'm typing this with a burnt hand, how bad is that?

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


End file.
